Where the Stars Fall
by Jesmespup
Summary: Bella is a young girl who never really got over her 1st love and when she is given the chance to go back, She takes it, but does that young man now grown feel the same? And what is Bella to do when she moves back with a baby on her waist?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Life as we know it**

**Ages: Bella_16**

**Edward_17**

**Phil_25**

**Renee & Charlie_ 38  
**

I am drunk with the fresh clean crisp air that smells of a distance fire. The air is cool and refreshing I place my legs in the the lake for one last feeling. I leave tomorrow and I can't break myself for the past memories that I leave here. So many words unsaid and so many promises yet to be broken. I am 16 just old enough to know what emotions I am feeling but I just don't know with him. He is my best friend how could he not be? He means so much to me. He is the pull I feel to this place. He keeps me on the ground. I am nothing without him. I leave tomorrow to return to my mother in Nashville. She and my father slip up when I was 9. I was to little to know what was going one but now I have grasped the true feeling on the split. My mother is a singer, she can make grown men cry out like babies and drunks become believers. She sings like an angel, my father knew this and he never wanted the fame for her. He wanted her to be safe and wanted her to have a family. I was a mistake, my mother and father thought a baby could never come from their drunken teenage years but I did. I was their mistake and my father wanted to cover it up by getting married and settling down. My mother wanted nothing more then to forget, but my anuty betty set those to teenagers in love straight. She got them married, housed and educated. She was my hero. I lost her when I was 7 her husband drove her , their 2 kids and her unborn baby off a cliff. She was my mother away from my mother. She watched all of us kept my parents together. Since her death mama bought a house in Nashville and is living with Phil. He is only 25, still in school but he is legal an they plan to get married in spring. Mama is taking me to live with her , when I want to stay with papa. Not because I Love my father more then my mother, never has that been the case I want to stay here with him. Where he is is home to me. He is my best friend. By now you must be wondering who he is. He is Edward Anthony Cullen, he is 17 but still spends time with me. He does have a girlfriend,Jessica , she doesn't like me. She says I am no good and flat fights for me tell Jessica that she needs to knock it off. She never does. Edward broke up with her many times. She always comes back crying. That is the ting Edward can stand to make a girl cry. He takes her back and then she starts again. Her and her friend Lauren make my life living hell.

"Bella are you out here," said the voice of my best friend.

"Right here Edward! I down at the dock," I yelled into the darkness. Where hard the time gone?Edward sits down next to me making the wood shake and squeak.

"Bella have you been crying? You look like a mess come here," he said pulling me close.I wiped my face and felt tears. I had been smelled of fire and honey. He must have been the one to start the campfire in the and his friends are always playing with fire. Dad says when little boys play with fire they only get burned. luckily there nothing little about any of them.

"I don't know I might have been crying. I been thinking. What time is it?"

" Late. Your father is worried sick! Your mother could have careless though. I really think you should stay with your dad but your mom she won't let it. I gonna miss you." he pulled me tighter into his smell of honey clouded my brain, i couldn't think.

" I am really gonna miss you Edward," then it happened as I looked up at my friend one last time , our lips met and in that moment I felt a deep flame of passion. It felt safe and warm. It was fearless, my first kiss! I got up and ran. I was bare foot and I didn't care the pain was nothing compared to what was going to happen if I stayed and this would be the last time I would see Edward as he stood before me today. The two of us stood at the start of the grabbed a package that I hadn't seen behind him. It was wrapped in a neat blue wrapping. Edward pushed the gift to me as he said, " you can have this if you kiss me one more time."

Without think of the gift, I reached up on my toes to reach Edward lips as I closed my eyes and moved in. My lips felt like fire pressed up to his I just kept them there moving with Edwards like I read in all my books. I opened my eyes just little bit to see Edward staring at me. I pulled back in embarrassment. I could feel my cheek get hot as my heels returned to the cold wooden dock. Edward handed me the package. I opened to find white long box. I pulled the box top open and peeked inside it was a small golden locket with a lion on it. I opened it to find a picture of me and Edward on the old swing taking a nap, like we had done everyday since the day I met him. He had his arm around me and was holding me close. Edwards voice broke my thoughts," Do you like cause if you don't I can get you something else?"

"It is perfect. I love it, thank you so much," my voice shakes as I warped Edward in a hug.

"I thought you would, Esme was the one who wasn't sure. She told me to ask. I picked it out myself, Esme wrapped it tho." my best friend said as his face started to blush.

" Edward! Bella! Get in this house right now! Bella you need to pack for your trip!" I hear Alice, Edward's sister, in the distance grabs my hand.

"Ready?" he ask.

"As i am ever going to be." I reply as he pulls me back to the old white house on the green hill.

**A.N/ So....do you like it? It is my 1st story and if I get postive reveiws I think I will keep it going...So REVIEW! and fallow!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**_DISCLAIMER! I do not claim to be S. Meyer. and if I was I would not be writing fan fiction _**

**Chapter 2**

**final goodbyes?**

"Bella! Edward!" my father's voice breaks the rooms silence . It has

been quite now for so long. My mother is sitting all to happy to move

me away. I would never call Nashville my home. I felt like running,

but I knew if I turned around Edward would find me and take me back no

matter what it took. He couldn't disobey his parents. Not in a town

like this.

"Bella where have you been? Look at you covered in mud!" my mother

says as she pulls her perfume covered body out from the chair. She

smells like daisy.

"just down at the dock. Taking it all in," I said spinning around to

show my mother I was fine.

Charlise, Edward's doctor father, then spoke up," she seems to be

ready to go. We will see you in the morning Bella. Come on Esme, kids

get your things and start to head to head to the car." Edward then

shot me a glance. He hugged me and left with out a word. Alice just

cried. I couldn't leave them, but I had to.

As soon as the Cullens where gone I made my way to the shower. Nothing

cures a restless mind then a nice hot shower. The water was just

right. It left a red sting but calmed all my nerves. I grabbed my

lavender bedtime bath kit Alice had give me for brithday. I smelled the

sweet lavender with a hint of mint. I rubbed the cream on my body. Then

brought out my 2-in-1 shampoo and conditioner. I swear it is the only

stuff that makes my hair workable. I rub the quarter size drop of

magic into my hair then rinse it all off. I take a quick run of cold

water to shock my body back to life and it is to bed for Bella.

I open the box label pjs. And pick short and a tank. It will do. I

throw my clothes for today into the box label random. I figure I take

care of it when I get to Nashville. All of a sudden there I a knock on

the window. I run to see what it is. Edward! What is he Doing here?

This late? I open the window an let him in.

"Bella I couldn't let you leave. I need to be with you," Edward says as

he begins kissing me.

"Edward what are you doing here!" I whispers back between kisses.

" Bella I love you. I don't want you to go."

"I have to Edward. Can't you see this is how it has to be. Besides you

have what's her face."

"Bella I don't love her. I feel something so deep with you. I love

you. I love you.". Edward whispers as he pushes me down on my bed.

"I love you too." and that was the most magical night I have had in

all of my life.

**AN/ Rate and review please! **


End file.
